The present invention relates to a curved conveyor element and, in particular, to a curved conveyor element having a belt which is easily removable.
In conveyor systems, goods are often transported over curves and other irregular sections of a conveyor path. This occurs because, for reasons of space, a processing line must be arranged in a meander pattern or because a difference in height must be overcome by moving the goods upward on a helical conveyor path.
According to Swiss Pat. No. 599,890, it is known to stretch a curved belt over two rows of rollers whose axes subtend an angle of 90.degree.. A driven conveyor chain is disposed at the outer circumference of the belt and is guided by a rail arrangement which establishes the curvature of the belt. Along its entire outer circumference, the conveyor belt is fastened to the conveyor chain by means of spaced dog members, such as, for example, helical tension springs. The conveyor chain may be guided in the rail by means of a tenon block, or the conveyor chain itself may be accommodated in a groove-like guide rail and may comprise rollers.
Such conveyor belt systems are disadvantageous in that it is difficult to exchange soiled or damaged conveyor belts. Due to the conical nature of the entire system, the conveyor belt to be exchanged must either be cut apart or pulled toward the center of the curve. If the conveyor belt can be removed only by cutting, the substitute conveyor belt must be inserted in a folded-out manner, and must be connected at the final location to form an endless belt. Thus, the belt tension may vary within wide limits causing the lower reach of the belt to sag, and this may lead to malfunctions in helical conveyors if the free space is designed for unimpeded passage of the goods.
Uniform tension can be realized only if the belt is prefabricated within close tolerances. If this is the case, the belt must be removed toward the center of the curve and inserted from the same location. If the width of the belt and the radius of the conveyor are great, an exchange toward the center becomes complicated, particularly if the space within the curve is utilized for columns or other structural objects. Even without space-blocking objects, the exchange of conveyor belts is difficult if a guide with a second chain is provided in the interior of the curve or if the inner groove must be enlarged to accommodate the rows of rollers and to mount slide sheets or the like, and if the system involves an overhead arrangement.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to find a solution for the problem of installing and removing conveyor belts in curved conveyor sections.